


First Dates and Nerves

by EmilyMaximoff



Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500 (For Drabble)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: A Drabble collection about Maximoff Family and his ships
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Pietro Maximoff
Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150970
Kudos: 7





	First Dates and Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Principal ships:
> 
> Hawksilver (Pietro Maximoff/Clint Barton)
> 
> Scarletwidow (Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov)
> 
> Wolvesilver (Peter Maximoff/Logan)
> 
> Polavok (Alex Summers/Lorna Dane)
> 
> Cherik (Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr)
> 
> And a little plus:
> 
> Maxicest: (Wanda Maximoff/Pietro Maximoff) and (Lorna Dane/Peter Maximoff) and (Wanda Maximoff/Lorna Dane) and (Peter Maximoff/Pietro Maximoff) and (Wanda Maximoff/Peter Maximoff) and (Pietro Maximoff) and (Erik Lenhsherr/Pietro Maximoff) and (Erik Lenhsherr/Wanda Maximoff) and (Erik Lenhsherr/Peter Maximoff) and (Erik Lenhsherr/Lorna Dane) and (Charles Xavier/Pietro Maximoff) and (Charles Xavier/Wanda Maximoff) and (Charles Xavier/Lorna Dane) and (Charles Xavier/Peter Maximoff) -Romantic Relationships
> 
> Maxifamily; (Wanda Maximoff/Pietro Maximoff) and (Lorna Dane/Peter Maximoff) and (Wanda Maximoff/Lorna Dane) and (Peter Maximoff/Pietro Maximoff) and (Wanda Maximoff/Peter Maximoff) and (Pietro Maximoff) and (Erik Lenhsherr/Pietro Maximoff) and (Erik Lenhsherr/Wanda Maximoff) and (Erik Lenhsherr/Peter Maximoff) and (Erik Lenhsherr/Lorna Dane) and (Charles Xavier/Pietro Maximoff) and (Charles Xavier/Wanda Maximoff) and (Charles Xavier/Lorna Dane) and (Charles Xavier/Peter Maximoff) -Familiar Relationship

Pietro was walking through the gardens of the huge Xavier mansion, watching all the children and adolescents have fun without worrying about anything else, suddenly, something caught the attention of the young Maximoff, in one part of the garden, you could see a silver blur that was spinning back and forth, it was Peter Maximoff desperately running from one side to the other, upsetting everything in his path.

  
As Peter passed him, Pietro tapped him on the shoulder, causing Peter to startle and stop running. "What's the matter, Peter? I haven't seen you run like this in a few months. Peter just scratched his head.

  
"Well, what happens is that I am very nervous" Peter's cheeks are colored a slight reddish tone.

  
"And because?" Pietro asks while frowning, frankly surprised at his brother's behavior.

  
"Logan has invited me on a date and I'm dying of nerves. I don't know what to wear, how to act, what to say, nothing" The youngest spits out very quickly, although not so fast that the older one can't understand it.

"Let's talk about that elsewhere, come" Pietro takes Peter by the arm and leads him to one of the rooms of the huge place, so he can have more privacy "Now, tell me, did Logan ask you out on a date? Logan himself curmudgeon who never lets anyone get near him? Peter nods nervously "Ok ... where will it take you?

  
"To a fancy restaurant on the outskirts of town. And that's just the problem ... I can't behave in a place like this, I don't even have the right clothes for a situation like this. It's all going to be a disaster! Peter drops down in bed, hysterical "I think I'd better not go.

  
"Calm down, okay? Everything's going to be fine, what matters is that you're going out with Logan and trust me, I know a bit about it.

  
"Did you feel the same on your first date with Clint?" Pietro lets out a small laugh and responds; "Yes, although our first date was at a hamburger joint, and despite that, our date was very special for both of us because we love each other.

  
"That's nice" The brown-eyed smiles "But how can I know that the same thing happens with Logan?

"He asked you out on a date! That means he must be interested even a little bit" Peter agrees, still nervous "and about the rest? How should I behave?

  
"Hmm ... I recommend you be yourself, most likely Logan invited you because he likes you just the way you are. But yes, try not to be so loud.

  
"Be myself but less noisy" says Peter while writing in a small notebook "Okay! What about the clothes?

  
"Easy, silly. You have to go shopping, but without stealing anything, I don't want to have to go get you out of jail, again" The older one warns, somewhat irritated, remembering all the times he had to rescue his brother when this screw up.

  
"I understand. Thanks Pietro, you have helped me relax a bit" Peter smirks.

  
"No need, shorty.

  
Peter pouts childishly "Don't call me a dwarf. I'm almost taller than you.

  
"But for that you are almost not, shorty" The blue-eyed teases "Now get ready for a long afternoon of shopping while I go by the car.


End file.
